


Boys Have Strange Effects Too.

by schizophrenic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to try new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Have Strange Effects Too.

"Well, yeah I said he was cool, but that doesn't mean I wanted to go to his birthday party." Tommy sighed, curled up in his seat on the passenger's side of Adam's car. He was in his seat belt, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Come on Tommy, it's at a club too, so it's not like you have to be stationary the whole night. Just at least talk to him once, please?" Adam almost sounded pleading – almost. Tommy honestly could do what he wanted, it was just a request, a really, "Please do this," kind of thing.

And it really wasn't like Tommy hated him; it was just that, this wasn't his plan for the night, at all. Normally, on break days like this, they went to a hotel, fucked each other's brains out, then walked out as if nothing happened – they were friends, but good sex was good, and there was nothing wrong with what they were doing.

They just didn't tell anyone about it.

Why did they need too? They were just fucking, and kissing – but they weren't a couple or anything, so there was nothing to tell, and most people (other then the fans) wouldn't want to know what they did in the bed room. They did do some interesting things however, things that Adam blamed on the fact that he was an Aquarius. Tommy ever so suddenly was in love with astrology.

The most interesting thing happened to be Adam deciding to film them having sex, then make Tommy jerk off to it the next night. Yep, Tommy actually found that experience interesting, even if he was kind of worried about what Adam did with the footage afterward.

"I'll talk to him, sure whatever. Just can we go afterward? Jeez, Adam, this isn't fucking fair." Tommy pouted, eyes narrowing to the sidewalk. And if the sidewalk was a person, it totally would have been scared for its life. Even if its life sucked anyway, it was constantly stepped on by people. Fucking sidewalk.

Adam gave Tommy a quick glance, then his eyes resumed its place on the road and he sighed. He did understand, kind of. It was almost like a weird ritual for them to fuck every break day, but damn, it wasn't like Tommy had a boner. Actually his eyes glanced over just to make sure he didn't.

Well, Tommy's pants were pretty damn tight, so if he did get a boner, it'd end up suffocated or something totally impossible like that. Tommy noticed Adam's gaze, and how his eyes switched back and forth from his groin to the road.

"Don't rear-end anybody. If I'm not getting it a car sure as hell isn't." He chuckled, shaking his head and he sighed.

"You'll get that later, as long as you're good, okay? Talk to Kris, get drunk off your ass, and we'll play later."

All that processed in Tommy's head: Kris, Ass, Play. Kris was playing with his ass? Oh, he knew that guy wasn't straight, so that wasn't surprising. Or wait, Kris playing with ass? Who's ass? Tommy could go for some—

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Tommy smiled, still only hearing what his mind wanted to hear, which wasn't much.

Honestly, Tommy wasn't that horny of a person, he had just come into this routine so to speak, so his body expected it. Not that he was hard, since that would be obvious, but hell, his body was warm and tingly and kind of urging for something, faintly, but to the point where if felt like his body was attempting to sexually tease him. His body knew how to play games with itself.

Not like that.

Tommy thought like that for a while, with Adam every so often glancing at him, because the silence was weird, but Tommy Joe did things like that, so it should have been expected. When he thought he was quiet – unless he was drunk. The blonde only seemed to actually snap out of his thoughts when the car jerked forward, outside of the damned night club that Tommy seriously wanted a version of _Saw_ to happen in.

"Alright, Tommy. Play nice?" Adam gave Tommy a glance, eyes pleading for him to at least attempt at being good.

"Yeah, don't worry." He answered Adam's thoughts, getting from the car and walking over to the door where he waited, his body arguing with him, about how he should have jumped over to Adam's seat and grinded in his lap, or something totally reckless. But Tommy was a good boy, and if it got too much for him – there were plenty of people in the club that wouldn't mind fucking the pretty bassist that Adam kissed eight or so months ago.

They walked in together, and Adam was almost instantly attacked by people – that Tommy didn't know – so of course he had to wander off himself to find something to do. And seriously do, not ~do. Perverts.

But Tommy saw Kris first, talking to some girl and what ever the conversation was must have ended because she walked away seconds later. He was the birthday boy, so, yeah. Tommy rolled his eyes, and then walked over, taking the seat next to him.

When was the last time they talked? Tommy didn't remember, but he didn't think this would end up awkward.

"Hey." Tommy started, motioning to the bartender to get himself anything – he honestly didn't care what.

Kris noticed and smiled, and Tommy was already feeling all antsy. He wanted a refund on his body, it was betraying him already, and the beer he was handed wasn't making it any better. Oh no, it made him feel worse – way worse. That tingly feeling turned into something along the lines of his body urging him to go rut against something, or simply find the bathroom and jerk himself into a coma. Haha, imagine getting found on the bathroom floor like that. Exactly why Tommy didn't find that appealing.

"Hey." And Kris really didn't think Tommy would be there too, not for any bad reason – just because. It wasn't like they were friends – or well, close friends – they talked a couple of times, mutually agreed that each other just so happened to be nice.

Now, Tommy was supposed to talk to him, right? How exactly was this conversation supposed to go? 'Hey, I fuck your friend every so often; I bet Katy uses a strap-on, how are _you_ doing Birthday boy~?' Tommy was tempted, so very tempted, but he wasn't drunk enough.

"How's the tour going?" Tommy watched Kris finished off what ever was in his glass – the way his head tilted back and throat moved when he swallowed, and it wasn't just one. Tommy counted on his fingers, hidden in his pocket to avoid trailing up his leg.

Three times that throat of his moved, neck flexing just a little bit more, making Tommy's tongue briefly flick out against his own lips. Kris's eyes were closed, so Tommy was sure that Kris couldn't see how Tommy was biting at his lip. As far as Tommy was concerned, Kris was straight, but well, if Tommy was bent couldn't that mean the same for Kris? And plus, Manson only knew how long Adam would be surrounded by people.

"It's going okay. We have some extra stuff kind of planned, but no one's sure if that stuff is actually going to happen." He spoke only after Kris had but the glass back down, a single drop of the liquor still on his lower lip before it was licked away.

Tommy totally would have gotten that.

"Extra stuff like what?" And he honestly did seem interested, but Tommy had almost completely forgotten that they were talking about the tour.

His body was just way too against him, and it was affecting how he thought. Seriously, Tommy was never this horny – well, maybe that wasn't true, but not around Kris Allen. Actually, he'd probably never thought about sex around Kris. First time for everything.

And he didn't answer either, because the noise levels in the club were amazing – in a bad way, and he would have had to lean over to make his voice audible enough, and honestly that wasn't a good idea, but he had to, just to request something else.

"Can we go to a quieter room? It's way too fucking loud out here." Were their other rooms though? Talking outside would suck, but if it had to be done Tommy would go along with it. Of course he would.

Kris's nod relieved the bassist, and he stood, leading the blonde around people and Tommy paused for a moment, just to allow himself to be gyrated on by some girl. He didn't even know she was there until she was on him, but he didn't really mind her doing it. Uh, well, she had a nice ass, and it went to use. Thank you _very much_. That honestly just made it worse and catching up to Kris was difficult.

Adam saw them walking off, wanting to follow just to make sure that nothing weird was going to happen, but another person was thrown in his face, and the questions floweth. He'd catch up later, and he was pretty happy that they were talking.

"The rooms back here are pretty nice. I left my bags in one of them." And at least Kris's voice was loud a clear now, and Tommy walked into the room, looking around. What was the age limit of the club? It seriously seemed as though they were advertising what Tommy wanted. Fucking retro-ass bed room looking shit.

Neon lights along the walls, dark blue walls and bedding. The floor was black, but he didn't take the time to look at it. Kris walked over to his bags, bending down to reach in one, looking around, which Tommy couldn't exactly see.

Hi Kris's ass.

And really, he wondered if everything was against him, because he was horny. Not that he would fuck Kris's ass, because well, he had only fucked a guy's ass once, and that was when Adam was drunk and tired and Tommy's boner could drill a new Grand _fucking_ Canyon.

Oh, vulgar; Tommy's horny mind was such a potty-mouth.

He wondered, briefly, while Kris was leaning over, if smacking it would leave a mark. And his hand, which was still in his pocket, flexed at the thought, wanting to do so, but Tommy was a good kitty, and he had enough control over himself. If he didn't he would have boned the girl that had her ass on his junk, so, yeah.

Shaking his head, he turned and closed the door behind him, giving a glance at Kris when he heard his sit down on the side of the bed, motioning for him to walk over and sit next to him with a flick of his hand.

"Fucking shit . . ." Tommy whispered, muffled against his arm after the door was closed.

Was Tommy in some sick and twisted episode of punk'd? Tommy doubted that he could pin Kris to a bed, but jeez, he was on the bed, and it wasn't fair. But, maybe, just maybe, he could ease his way into this – hopefully literally eventually too. Or something of that sort. Tommy was tiny, so that may not exactly work out that way.

And it took him only a couple of seconds to join Kris on the bed, sitting close, knee's brushing purposely when Tommy moved his leg. Kris didn't seem to notice, damn it.

"What were we talking about?" And Tommy just then noticed that he left his beer back on the counter. Ah, well fuck it.

"The tour I think." Kris yawned, back stretching and Tommy's lips parted in a silent groan, watching as he flexed, and wishing to himself that he could see how the muscles moved; but clothes ruined his little fantasy.

"Weren't you at the AMAs?" The question wasn't as random in Tommy's head. The little elf knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, why?" Kris gave Tommy a look, in reply to Tommy's grin. Eyes curious and lazy – and pretty.

"I don't know. I mean, a lot of people thought it was weird because Adam was kissing his straight keyboardist," whom he was now fucking, "and it went out of proportion. Straight guys can kiss other guys if they wanna."

And the look on Kris's face made Tommy snicker, inaudibly, to himself. His lips were parted a little, and his eyes were on something probably unimportant – the wall – and his fingers were brushing restlessly against the bed. Tommy pulled his hand from his pocket and pursed his lips, laughing, teasing.

"Dude it's not even that weird either. I thought it was pretty rad actually, I mean, I kissed a fucking guy. Amazing as hell." Tommy shrugged, eyes shifting to Kris's face.

"I wouldn't know – never kissed a guy." His voice cracked and Tommy chuckled, and shook his head, brushing his hair out of his face. Well, he could have if he ever really wanted to. Adam probably would have gone along with it if Kris ever asked him for a kiss.

"You should try it some time, it's really ni—"

And Kris leaned in, snatching Tommy's lips with his own before he could finish was he was saying, taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was open before he was cut off. And Tommy would have fallen backwards if he hadn't grabbed a hold of Kris's arms.

Even through sleeves they felt pretty fucking nice.

And honestly, Tommy knew at this point – after fucking a guy for what, a month and a half now – that he wasn't straight, and the sex just kind of jump started his homoeroticism. So, guys he now ever so easily found appealing, and Kris did have big feet . . .

Was that even true? The shoe size thing? Adam was pretty huge and Tommy never paid attention to his feet. Uh, yeah, he'd check that later.

Hello, occupied mouth – and his eyes were fucking closed so there was no seeing anyone's feet, but he did nudge at Kris's foot a bit with his own. Not that it told him much of anything.

And in the back of his mind, Tommy was pretty sure that Kris made Katy pretty damn happy – tongue wise anyway, because Kris did have a pretty awesome tongue. Licking and grasping around in Tommy's mouth, gently tracing over his lips.

It – the thought – made Tommy chuckle, pressing against Kris and managing, surprisingly, to push Kris on his back, pinning him down by his arms and shifting over – their lips parting for a mere seconds before Tommy could more comfortably straddle his waist and their lips could connect again.

And Kris didn't seem to mind either, until Tommy pulled back again, licking his own lips before he spoke.

"See, pretty fucking awesome, right?"

Kris was so flushed, that it took him a second to actually comprehend the meaning of words and why the hell they were being spoken. He could only nod, staring up at Tommy before turning his head and attempting to catch his breath.

At least the kissing took the edge off of how he had been feeding – a little – he could still dry hump the hell out of Kris. But kissing was fun, and if it could calm him down until Adam was ready to go then he was all for tonguing Kris Allen over and over again.

And honestly, that he really should have thought through fully, but he didn't, of course, and Kris didn't have an issue with kissing Tommy again. It was pretty kissing pretty, so of course nothing would be wrong.

Tommy just kind of hoped that weeks later if he called Kris up, he wouldn't act like an ignoramus about just about everything. It's not like they were fucking or anything, kissing was innocent as hell.

Well, that was what he thought until the door opened and a wide eyed glambert stood there, probably more confused then Kris was at this point.

_Oh shit . . ._

Tommy pulled away, still straddling Kris's waist, but it wasn't like he was caught cheating or anything. Again, he wasn't Adam's boyfriend – they just fucked – so Tommy still could do whatever he wanted. And no, Tommy wasn't a whore either. It was _just_ kissing.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, taking a step in and closing the door behind him. Yeah, wouldn't want someone else seeing this. His voice only kind of sounded accusing, but his face on the other hand – yeah.

"We were kissing." Kris took the words right out of Tommy's mouth – almost literally. Actually, maybe they did swap sentences in those kisses. Anything was possible.

Tommy was just kind of glad that Kris didn't seem to be freaking out over all of this. Tommy glanced down at Kris, then chuckled, crawling off of his waist and stretching.

"Hey, you told me to play nice." Tommy shrugged and Kris sat up placing a finger to his lips and he stared over at Tommy.

Adam sighed and shook his head, walking over and sitting next to Tommy on the bed – which put him between the two of him. It wasn't like they were teens. Adam really didn't have to sit between them like that. Funny though, Tommy expected Kris to freak out since he was the straight one, not Adam – oh well.

"But, I didn't expect _this_." Adam glanced at Tommy, still seeming confused.

"Neither did we, but, it happened." Kris spoke and Tommy smiled just a little then laughed, crawling behind Adam then he sat up on his knees, wrapping an arm around Adam's neck, then other hand brushing through his hair.

"It's not that it was a problem though," Adam whispered, eyes closed and leaning back against Tommy, "it was pretty hot; I just never thought that . . . you two . . ."

Tommy had good ideas pretty often, but this had to be the best, seriously. His eyes shifted over to Kris, eyes on his folded hands on his lap – Adam luckily sat up straight himself – because Tommy leaned over, wrapping an arm around Kris's shoulders; and when Kris turned his head to see what Tommy was doing, his lips were caught again, in a kiss that nearly knocked him on his back again. And Adam just watched, mouth agape.

The room was pretty quiet too, so all the sounds that Kris and Tommy made could be heard by Adam. The breathing, the sound of tongues, and how Tommy whimpered when Kris placed a hand behind Tommy's neck just to pull him in more.

Adam liked them both, and he knew that, but he didn't think that seeing them together like that would be so attractive. A while ago he probably would have found the thought utterly ridiculous. Actually, Tommy would have too. Ah well, didn't matter too much now. His tongue was in Kris's mouth.

Maybe Adam should film something like this too – but just for himself. He still had that tape of Tommy, taped under his bed just in case he ever _needed_ it for something.

He waited until they had to pull away from each other before he grabbed Tommy by the arms and pinned him to the bed, taking him right from Kris who was probably more shocked then Tommy was.

And it was interesting how there wasn't any jealousy in what he had done – but he would think about that later. And Tommy just kind of stared at him, the corners of his lips curled with that grin before he glanced up at Kris, winking at him playfully.

"I thought you said we wouldn't do anything until after we left." And Tommy was vaguely sure that there were people probably looking for the birthday boy. But if he was doing something that made him giddy – and for a moment Tommy wondered if giddy and Kris should be used to compliment each other – then should it really matter? Nope, not at all.

Kris wasn't exactly giddy so to speak. When Tommy was pinned by Kris there was a quick image of him doing that to Tommy himself, but he wasn't exactly sure how he would have done that, and why, and everything. Would he even consider having sex with a guy? The thought popped up once, maybe twice about that with Adam, but he never went through with any of that kind of stuff because he was for sure that doing something would make everything weird.

But that wasn't the point now was it? Kris was pretty damn sure, that if he were to attempt anything – the only weird thing would be everyone's reaction to things afterward.

"I thought play nice meant talking and not tonguing." Adam smirked down at Tommy, leaning down to taste at Tommy's lips a little with his tongue. And yep, that was the end of nice play right there.

Tommy leaned up, grabbing Adam's tongue with his teeth, eyes narrowed and playful, but he shook a shoulder from out of Adam's grasp and placed a hand on Kris's thigh, staring at him curiously. His flushed face made it look like he wanted to play along, but he looked nervous. They didn't have to fuck, is what Tommy wanted to tell him, but he couldn't, not until he let go of Adam's tongue, and even when he did he couldn't. It was just something awkward to say to him, and he glanced back at Adam, hoping that he'd get the hint.

"Why were you two kissing exactly?" Adam's question made Kris jump a little.

"I wanted to show him that kissing guys was nice." Tommy smiled and Kris nodded, seeming a little less star-struck.

He knew that if he was uncomfortable with anything he didn't have to do it – but in his mind at that moment there was no harm in anything. When he realized how many problems would arise later, he might regret all of this.

"And it worked." Kris smiled just a tad and Tommy felt ever so accomplished, but he wouldn't speak on it. Why did he need to? He got to kiss Kris – and he gets what he wanted. Double win for Ratliff, and most of it hadn't even started yet.

But he pushed Adam off of him, and smiled at Kris, motioning for him to lie down instead, and he gave Adam a glance, nudging him in Kris's direction. As far as he could remember from when they first started fooling around – Adam made sure that Tommy experience everything that he could, just to make sure that he liked it – and kind of to tease his body a bit, which was always fun. Especially since Tommy's body reacted to things pretty fucking easy.

"You can always tell us to stop, you know. Just don't flip out – I don't want to have to give you five across the eyes." Tommy laughed and got off of the bed, just to pull Kris's shoes off and he pulled his legs on to the bed, biting at his lip a little. And Kris went to take off his shirt, but Adam stopped him and moved his hands back to his sides.

"We'll get to that." Adam smiled, and Kris, still being a little wary about everything just nodded and turned his head away as Tommy sat down on the bed next to him, leaning down and trailing a tongue – slow and teasing – from his collar bone to his cheek, placing a hand on his chest to keep him still when he squirmed.

It was just the constant thought that it was a guy doing it instead of a girl – Tommy understood fully. And Adam worked at undoing Kris's jeans, the sound of the zipper making Kris look up almost too quickly, almost knocking heads with the blonde. That really would have been a turn off Kris, remember that.

Again, Tommy reacted almost the same way when he was in the same situation and he laughed, pushing his head back down then he looked around the room. Kris had to have something useful in his bag, well, hopefully. Tommy knew what to do, just because it was done to him when he freaked out. He crawled off the bed and walked to Kris's bag, shuffling through for anything that could help him.

Kris wasn't paying much mind to him, so Tommy wasn't worried about invading his privacy or anything. He did slip a few condoms in his back pocket though and he grabbed a sock – a long one that was clean from Tommy's analyzing skills and he walked back over, sitting behind Kris's head and propping his head up, just to tie the sock over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kris asked, chewing at his lower lip and wanting to reach and pull the make-shift blindfold away, but he didn't because what ever it was used for would be ruined.

"Keeping you calm." Tommy whispered, leaning down to press a little chaste kiss against the brunette's lips before he worked on tugging the shirt over his head, carefully, because he didn't want the blindfold to come of. That would ruin the point.

And Kris seemed to accept this, and Tommy glanced over at Adam, who had been watching him the entire time. Eh, that was awkward.

"Go on, two people can do this easier then one can." Actually Tommy thought that three people would make it more fun.

Kris was finding it difficult to stay calm. Without being able to see, he didn't know what was going on, and he tensed up when he felt someone – probably Adam judging on how they were before he couldn't see – tugging at his jeans. And it took a lot of him to not kick his leg out to stop who ever it was. The fact that his shirt was off didn't really bother him either – well, not at first.

Not until Tommy's mouth was on his neck, his hand flat against his chest. It was hard to concentrate on one of them – for Kris anyway, because he felt something trailing over his boxers, like fingers or some thing kind of light, which was probably more important he supposed, since that was his crotch. But Tommy's mouth felt nice there, and he was trailing a line of kisses over his shoulder, and Kris took everything his could to not squirm, and whimper. Jeez, whimpering would just demasculate himself.

"Hey, w-wait . . ." Kris reached to try and swat Adam's hand away from the hem of his boxers, but Tommy grabbed his arms and pinned them down, smiling cheekily, even if Kris couldn't exactly see it.

"Calm down, Kris." Adam spoke, pinching the hem of the other male's boxers and gently pulling them down. And Kris turned his head away again, chewing on his bottom lip as Tommy brushed a hand through his hair. He was cute all flustered, so Tommy couldn't help it.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy was just kind of curious, seeing as how Adam was sitting back on his knees and staring at Tommy. Well, the never exactly said who was doing what, or touching what. Tommy right at that moment that Kris had a hard-on, and he wondered just for a moment how he had missed something like that. It was probably because he wasn't down there. Ah well. "Wait, ah, switch with me."

And Tommy crawled over to Adam, nudging him up to Kris's torso and Tommy leaned down, licking over his hand before reaching down, taking Kris in his hand. His hips jerked and Tommy glanced up at him, laughing a little.

"Jeez, don't you ever jerk yourself off?" Tommy asked, after a good couple of strokes, and Kris making his pelvis hit Tommy's hand repeatedly was the reason behind him asking. Tommy had to use his other hand to old Kris's hips down, and Adam laughed.

"Yeah, I do, but that's not my hand." Which was true, but pretending was always an option, and since Kris couldn't see, it probably was one of the easier things to do, but Tommy let that go, and shook his head. There was a little bit of temptation, that made Tommy just want to grab Kris's hand and just guide it, but that would get rid of having another guy do the stuff for him.

Adam watched for a couple of moments but then he placed a hand at Kris's chin, turning his head from the side and leaning down, just to peck his lips once, then twice and he pulled back.

"I kissed him, I'm pretty sure you can too Adam."

Tommy was probably right, well of course he was right, Kris didn't seem to have a problem with the kissing – it seemed like most of his attention was on Tommy's hand, even if he couldn't see it. Feeling was better then seeing anyway.

And Kris was just proving Tommy's point, his eyes were closed under the makeshift blindfold anyway, and the kisses were nice, even if it took him just a couple of seconds to realize whose lips they were. They did feel different from Tommy's though – less demanding and lusty so to speak.

Ah well.

Kris was about to comment about of everything wasn't so bad, and that he was calm – up until the point where a tongue trailed, slowly as if trying to tease him, up the length of his cock.

"_Shit!_" Kris's head turned away again and he exhaled, squirming a little, but Adam held him still, Tommy laughing once again.

Oh no Kris, it was a woman licking your dick. Totally a woman's tongue. If he didn't know any better, and Tommy wasn't laughing every so often Kris probably wouldn't have been able to tell the different anyway. Not that Tommy had a womanly tongue – even if tongues weren't gender specific. Wait, _what?_

Tommy's tongue is pretty, moving on.

And the pretty tongue was still lapping against Kris's cock, then he switched places with Adam again, but straddled Kris's waist instead this time and Adam continued where Tommy had left off. Luckily the straddling kept Kris from moving much.

Now, Tommy's real point in all of this, was the fact that _he_ was the horny one at first and he wasn't getting much of anything. He didn't even think to palm himself through those damned tight jeans. He was hard sure, and had been for the past three minutes, but maybe it just wasn't his main priority at the time. Well, it kind of was now.

He unzipped his fly and because of the tightness of the pants he wasn't wearing briefs under anyway – plus he didn't think he was going out anyway, so he thought prancing around without fruit of the loom was fine – but still. And poor Kris had no idea what was hovering over his mouth.

Tommy glanced back at Adam, hands holding Kris's hips down as he bobbed his head, only stopping when he wanted to encircle his tongue around the head of Kris's cock, making him whimper a little and emit something that sounded pretty damn close to a whine.

And Tommy was just wondering if he could get away with forcing his own cock down Kris's throat. Uhm, yep.

When Kris gasped, from something that Adam was doing – Tommy couldn't see, and he wasn't turning around – Tommy placed too fingers against Kris's mouth, holding his lips apart and only pausing because the male under him let out some incoherent surprised sound that make Tommy think that he was going to freak out and choke or something. No, Tommy didn't want to choke Kris with his cock – that would be a _bad_ impression when it comes to the wonders of gay sex and blow jobs.

That suddenly made him think of Cheeks, uh, okay.

But Kris didn't choke, he flailed a little and Tommy held his arms down, to stop them from trying to push at him. Well, maybe any blindfolded person would freak out if something was forced down their throat? Tommy didn't know, when Adam blindfolded him that one time the dick wasn't forced down his throat, Tommy expected it – and to be noted, did not choke.

But Kris calmed down after a while, grunting out a sound that kind of scared Tommy, since he didn't want Kris to kick his ass after this was over.

"You don't even have to do anything; I'll just fuck your mouth or something for a while, then jerk myself off."

Why would that have made it sound any better?

But Kris seemed to understand that he had no choice, and he probably didn't want to kill a boner because of a dick down his throat so he calmed down enough to the point where it seemed like he was ignoring it, kind of. At least Tommy could roll his hips and Kris didn't try to smack him.

And his tongue was still kind of awesome, and it seemed as though Kris was actually brushing his tongue against Tommy on purpose, but he couldn't tell much, and Kris making sounds while attempting not to choke was pretty fucking awesome – in Tommy's head anyway.

And it really wasn't too surprising that Kris came first, and Tommy pulled out of his mouth, stroking himself as Kris writhed under him, arching his back as much as his could with Tommy still over him. Tommy glanced back at Adam, Kris still in his mouth and he, Tommy, smiled just a bit then chuckled. Well, at least Kris was so pliant now that Tommy could do whatever he wanted, but he knew how to be good, sort of.

Well, good meaning that he didn't come in Kris's mouth, but his face was a pretty worthy target, and Kris didn't expect it, so why the fuck not? And his mouth was opened too, but that wasn't Tommy's fault, if he didn't want anything in his mouth he should have calmed down the panting and closed his lips instead, but _no_.

And it did surprise Kris, feeling something hitting his face, and when he realized what it was, he shook his head but Tommy used his free hand to hold his face still.

"Calm down." Tommy spoke hoarsely, clearing his throat as his eyes faltered to the side. Kris looked pretty like that, bit Tommy leaned down, licking the come from his face and Adam crawled up to help, Tongues tracing over Kris's lips and the inside of his mouth. That was much appreciated.

"See, that wasn't bad, was it?" Tommy watched Kris rubbed his eyes – it probably seemed weird after just being able to see again, but ah well.

"No, I guess not, but no one is ever doing that on my face again. Fucking disgusting, Tommy." Kris did manage a little chuckle then he glanced over at Adam, smiling faintly.

So, how was he going to even everything out after all of that? The birthday boy really didn't want to think about it, but he did know that people were probably looking for him, and that wasn't good since he had been gone for a pretty good amount of time.

"Hey, call me later tonight, so we can talk all of this over, okay?" Adam gave Kris a little hug after saying that too – and that also meant that he and Tommy were leaving soon.

Kris nodded and stood, giving the too a little lingering glance before walking from the room and Tommy stared at Adam before laughing and standing up himself.

It just then occurred to Tommy, that Adam did nothing for himself during that whole scenario and he sighed, pulled Adam up by the arm.

"Come on, we're gonna have a pretty long drive back to the hotel." Tommy mumbled, leading Adam to the door out of the room.

"But, they hotel's only a couple of block away."

"Yeah, but I doubt the rules of the road apply when someone's giving you head."


End file.
